Fic War: the Return
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: Just a series of oneshots I wrote for Fic War: The Return on tumblr. Different pairings...mostly: Jemily, Dentiss, Jotch, Hotly
1. One True Love

**a/n: so this is just a series of oneshots that I wrote for Fic War: the return on tumblr.**

**This one was to: ** ** a.k.a Kelsey….you should follow her if you have a tumblr. She's super funny and her blog is flawlessly amazing! Enjoy!**

**One True Love**

"Ian is dead."

"Ian is dead." I hoped if I kept repeating this, it would become another fact that I could box away in my head. I would box it away, and then I would get over it.

But there was something about spending so much time away from him, that made it harder to accept. I had an ache in my stomach. An ache that would only be satisfied by being with him.

"There's only one way to be with him now," I whispered aloud. But I wouldn't do that. I couldn't.

I thought about Declan, asleep in the next room. Had I gone insane? I didn't know.

I stood up anyway, my sanity pending, and took my gun from my dresser drawer. Then I sat back on my bed, with the loaded gun pointed at my head, and finger on the trigger, hoping for an adrenaline rush, or a boost of confidence, that would send me to be with my one true love.


	2. It's Really Good to Have You Back

**A/n: This one was to ** . **follow her because she's BEAUTIFULLY amazing.**

**It's Really Good To Have You Back**

"It's really good to have you back," JJ said to Emily, wrapping her arm around the older agent's waist. Emily put her arm around JJ's shoulder. She checked to see that no one was looking, and she kissed the top of JJ's head.

"I missed this in Paris," Emily murmured.

"Em," JJ began, afraid for the tears that would fall if Emily started speaking about Paris.

"I missed your arms around me at night. I missed your face not being the first thing I saw in the morning. I missed your kiss when we'd climb in the car after work. I missed you head on my shoulder when you were tired. I missed wrapping my arms around you while you make food. I missed the smell of your shampoo, that vanilla, honey, cinnamon smell, and then that something, that's just, you. I missed falling asleep to your heart beat. I just…missed you," Emily murmured.

"Oh god, Emily," JJ whispered. She used her free hand to furiously wipe the tears away.

"I love you," Emily whispered, and then in the middle of the bull pen, in front of everyone, including Hotch and Strauss and her whole team, she cupped JJ's face and kissed her hard, pouring every ounce of passion and love she had left into. She needed it to make up for everything she had missed. It had to. Because JJ was worth it.


	3. The Wedding

**a/n: this one was to ** .com **follow her. you know it's the right thing to do. :)**

**The Wedding**

"Emily," JJ murmured, but Emily had already started walking away from her, "Please, Em!" JJ cried out, gathering her dress up, as she started to walk after her briskly. "Em stop!"

"No, JJ! You stop!" Emily cried out, stopping but not turning around.

"Em?" JJ murmured.

"JJ, you're married now. You said 'I do' to Will. Not to me. I know you're sorry, but it doesn't change what happened. It doesn't change the fact that the ring on your finger is his, and that my ring is still in my dresser drawer, because you said yes to him before you could say yes or no to me," Emily said. Tears started to pool in JJ's eyes as realization set.

"You were going to ask me…" JJ murmured.

"Of course I was. JJ I loved you. I always have. What we had was special. But you're married now, and I'm not going to wreck your life, or Will's, or your son's. That's not fair," Emily said shaking her head.

"Em, please don't go. I need you here," JJ begged, as Emily started to walk away again, "I want you," JJ cried, grabbing onto Emily's wrist.

This stopped Emily. She turned and faced JJ, and cupped her face. She kissed her gently on the lips, and wiped away a few tears from JJ's face, ignoring her own glistening eyes.

"Sometimes you can't have everything you want. I'm sorry, Jen," Emily said, and walked away out of JJ's life forever.


	4. The 'L' Word

**a/n: this was to ** .com **follow her. she's amazing.**

**The "L" Word**

She loved her. She was finally going to say the 'L' word. Emily had practicing the whole way home from work. She knew she would still probably mess it up, but she was going to try so hard not to. She did love JJ, but she was just so afraid to say it, because she had always gotten hurt in the past.

"I love you. That's all you have to say, Em," Emily reminded herself as she pulled onto JJ's street. She saw an unfamiliar car parked in JJ's driveway.

She hadn't told JJ she was coming over, she had wanted to surprise her. She was supposed to be away on a case still, but the team had finished early, and Henry was with Will for the weekend, so Emily figured it would be the perfect time to use the 'L' word.

Maybe JJ was having someone over, which was okay with Emily, but it seemed strange that JJ didn't mention it.

"Here we go, Prentiss," Emily said, walking up the driveway. She pulled out the spare key and opened the door.

"Jen?" Emily called. No answer, "Honey?" she tried again. Still nothing. She heard noises coming upstairs.

Emily drew her gun and made her way up the stairs quietly, thinking something terrible could have happened. She reached the end of the hall, to the bedroom that Emily and JJ shared when Emily slept over.

Emily opened the door with her gun drawn and what she saw, though not what she had imagined, was just as awful.

JJ was in bed with nothing more than a sheet wrapped around her kissing a man.

"Oh my god," Emily said, holstering her gun, and covering mouth. JJ jumped when she realized Emily was standing there.

"Oh no, shit, Em, this isn't-" JJ exclaimed.

"This isn't what it looks like? Cause...cause it looks like you just slept with him, and he's not me, and that's what it looks like, so if it's something else, please let me know, because almost anything would be better than what this looks like!" Emily said quickly, holding back tears.

"Oh, god Emily," JJ said, tears pooling.

"Did you just have sex with him?" Emily yelled.

"Yes, but-" JJ began, now crying.

"But nothing. I'm done!" Emily shouted, and tore out of the room as fast as she could.

"Em!" JJ called, throwing on a bathrobe and following her quickly, leaving the man alone, awkwardly, "Just let me explain! We used to date in college and he was in town and he stopped by for a visit and one thing led to another! I never meant to hurt you!" JJ cried, following Emily out of the house towards her car.

"But you did! Jesus christ, JJ! I came here tonight to tell you I loved you! I have NEVER told any one that before, because I have always been afraid. But I thought you were that special one. I thought you were the one that would never do anything to hurt me. I was wrong! I don't think I will ever say I love you to anyone, because I will NEVER be able to trust anyone as much as I trusted you again!" Emily screamed her final words, and got in her car, and drove away as fast as she could, determined to never see JJ again.


End file.
